User talk:Turaga Dlakii
It's a talk page. Talk away. Now. comics do comic makes make pages for their own comics? if so, is there a comic limit? --Rainpelt Why the heck... Why did you ban me? Out of suspicion that Eljay used MY IP? I asked him, we had a talk and we came to the conclusion he doesn't even know how to do that, or has my IP. Why'd you make up one big lie just because you hold a grudge against me? And Eljay was reacting normally, he wasn't giving you lip. You just hate him. - - My Page - My talk 04:52, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Exactly, I've been thinking about asking you this Dlakii. Why do you hate Eljay? It's because Mercenus accused Lai of kit theft and me and him were caught in the middle. You ban Eljay from your topic. You were such good friends. Why? What did he do? Toaster1 20:56, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Also, I noticed that you originally banned all the members of the NWI for accusing Lai, something private that happened elsewhere. Unless they were banned from doing so at BZP, methinks that they shouldn't have been banned here. Also, you did it without the consent of the other admins, which led Blade to unblock them later on. :But the fact still stands that I think that was a trifle unfair. : User Page-Talk ::Calm down, gentlemen. VTP, cool story bro; now get off my page. :::(More detail, y'ask? Fine. We have rules here, and screaming at the administration if you break them is just plain unacceptable. I don't know WHY you think otherwise (I have theories though), but this is no different to how things are handled across countless websites and wikis and even in the various courts of law of the Western world; contempt of court, anyone?) ::Toaster, that is a personal matter, and I will not go into detail here; suffice it to say, if dear old Lewajohnson wants to mess with the bull, he will get the horns. ::Kahi, that is entirely irrelevant; besides, banning without consent from the rest of the administration is a moot point. If I had to wait for the approval of the rest of these fine gentlemen every time a spammer crops up, I'd be waiting like four days at best, in light of the fact that Blade and Tav's activity is patchy. I won't deny that I was in the wrong on that occasion, but I'm not inclined to accept your point about requiring the permission of the rest of the board. ::We now return you to your scheduled doldrums. --Dlakii http://i707.photobucket.com/albums/ww75/Dlakii/BZPower/s-team.gif Talk! 00:50, January 3, 2010 (UTC) asfdgasrdh sfdhgasfdg! --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 23:09, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :uh: --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 21:53, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::Verily so, my good man. --Dlakii http://i707.photobucket.com/albums/ww75/Dlakii/BZPower/s-team.gif Talk! 00:50, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dlaks, ... ... check your PM folder. [[Benutzer:Chosen_One_of_Bionicle|'Coob - Cho-Matoran']] 15:15, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dlakii Could you change the article Gunnar to Gunatrax, and make Gunnar redirect to it? Thanks!--Vican - Shadow Master 22:32, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I moved it for you. There's a button near the edit button that moves pages, which you can use. It also redirects automatically. 00:24, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. I guess I now know how to do that. :) --Vican - Shadow Master 02:37, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dlakii lurk moarWho stole Oni! I'm gonna kill them! Just wondering... Why were you banned? Just interested me that a staff member was banned. Toaster1 15:29, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :TOASTER IS ACTIVE! - - My Page - My talk 16:03, April 27, 2010 (UTC) @Toaster: NOBODY KNOWS NOT EVEN SUPREMELY GREAT AND POWERFUL MCGYIYG HIMSELF - Janaro out. 17:03, April 27, 2010 (UTC) i am SO active i mean who even has ACTIVENESS like that I started a new comic. Huge mockery- er, Metaphor (which is also the title) of the NWI. NWI - Noirwai - Blackwake (Noir is French for Black apparently) Toaster1 19:11, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Do you have Skype or Yahoo?